


Sleep

by Ladyfiction



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-25 13:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22296859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyfiction/pseuds/Ladyfiction
Summary: We all have trouble sleeping sometimes. (Yaoi, Seto x Jou)
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t written for this pairing in ages. Not that I did a lot. But now I want too! This is what happens when you rewatch all of YGO on Netflix. Please accept my humble offering and maybe I’ll post another. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Nothing.

**-=Sleep=-**

When his blue eyes opened, bleary and unfocused to the darkness around him, Seto half expected to hear the sound of Jounouchi’s light snoring or indiscernible mumbles but was met instead with silence. Instantly, he rolled over in bed and patted around for his partner, as his eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness. It was not unlike himself to wake up at all hours of the night and yet Jounouchi was always there beside him. Until now at least. The warm body he kept inviting back into his bed had vanished, along with the extra pillow that took up permanent residency beside his own. Even the sheets felt cold to the touch. As he slowly processed every element of the puzzle, Seto realized that Jounouchi was missing and had been for a while. This immediately unnerved him and quickly dispersed the fog from sleep that lingered in his brain. He sat up completely upright a second later and peered around his bedroom. Nothing seemed amiss; the curtains were drawn shut, his door was still closed, and the humming of his fan droned on in the background as white noise. 

Before even getting out of bed though, now wide awake, Seto had found Jounouchi; he was straight ahead across the large bedroom, sitting in the lounge chair near the window. Seto squinted and furrowed his brows but did not detect movement or see the faint glow of a cellphone’s backlight. It seemed as if Jounouchi was asleep. But why over there and not beside him? The eldest Kaiba knew that he did not kick in his sleep, roll around, or snore, whereas his bed partner did all of the above, repeatedly.

And yet…

‘’Jou,’’ Seto called out and waited impatiently.

The lack of response confirmed his suspicion that Jounouchi was fast asleep and so he slowly rose from beneath the covers to investigate the matter further. The cool air caused goose bumps to erupt on his arms and legs and so he took longer strides to hurry. He called out to his bedmate again, this time in a louder intonation.

‘’Jounouchi’’

The sudden proximity was enough for Jounouchi’s ear to reverberate with his name and this slowly roused him from his slumber. The blonde was awake now and grinning sheepishly, as he yawned ‘’hey, what’s up?’’

Seto gave him a pointed look and glanced back to his king size bed. ‘’is the bed not good enough for you?’’ He sounded a bit brusque and so Jounouchi offered a larger drowsy smile, ‘’nahh, it’s not that Seto. You and that bed are fucking great. I just…can’t sleep sometimes… kinda like you.’’

The eldest Kaiba glared this time, clearly not amused by the comparison made between them. ‘’You were just sleeping.’’ He said, very matter of fact and distinctively curt.

Jounouchi sighed a bit wearily, as he continued to stare up at Seto. Even at three in the morning, Seto Kaiba was difficult, impatient, and clearly more alert and articulate than himself.

‘’This has never really come up, since we’ve been together so…I just never mentioned that sometimes I can’t fall asleep in a bed. It’s not that I can’t sleep, I’m just…’’

As Jounouchi trailed off, his stare shifted to the floor and it became clear to Seto that his partner was uncomfortable.

‘’Just tell me in the morning.’’ Seto still sounded gruff but only because the adrenaline of his sudden awakening was dissipating and so his body demanded to sleep again. He was annoyed but more so with himself now.

‘’Seto, wait. I never told you, because it’s been so long since I’ve felt this way…’’ Jounouchi paused, searching for the right words to sound at least somewhat coherent. ‘’I’m used to sleeping in chairs, on benches, in police stations, in hospitals…you know what it was like for me growing up…so sometimes, if it’s too quiet, or my head is messed up and I can’t sleep, I just find a chair, or a seat and focus on calming myself down.’’

There was no reply for a long moment and a new silence enveloped them. Jounouchi tried to keep his explanation simple, without opening up another sore spot in his chest and he knew that Kaiba appreciated everything straightforward and unassuming. They were very much the same, Seto realized then upon contemplating Jounouchi’s response; they were both men with sorted pasts and no means of expressing how broken it sometimes left them feeling because they were ridiculously stubborn and prideful. Kaiba’s insomnia was his way of dealing with his work anxiety; why sleep when there was more work to be done? Sleeping is for the dead. However, he was able to resolve his situation and Jounouchi had been his solution. He now had a reason to go to bed and that was all he needed to ease his tension and fall asleep soundly.

‘’Do you need me to buy you something more comfortable, or less even…to help?’’

Jounouchi chuckled at Seto’s question. He understood what his partner was trying to do, even if he often called Kaiba overly complicated, ‘’nahh, I really like this chair. Especially after last Saturday.’’

Kaiba did not laugh but Jounouchi swore he could see a smirk, even in the darkness.

‘’Thanks,’’ Jounouchi mumbled, as he settled into the comfortable chair again.

He did not receive a reply, only a brief kiss on the top of his blonde head and that was the last thing he thought of, before drifting back to sleep.

**-=EndE=-**

  
Please Review <3 


End file.
